goddess_girls_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Damian The God of Love
Damian is the son of Eros, the God of Love. He loves put to people in love. Damian hates war but some time he has to defend himself against his enemies. He doesn't like it when someone is talking bad to him or talking bad about him. Damian doesn't want to hurt anyone who is bullying him, because he doesn't like be bullied by some students. Damian Owned and Created by Solonor1987 Character Personality Damian is friendly and sincere, because he doesn't want to hurt anyone. He is very athletic and loves to help people fall in love. But he's a little bit shy when you talk to him. He love go to godboys sport for played with his team of godballs. He also want to know all of the story of love around the world. He do not want to be bullied he don't like that kind of thing. He also hate the lies when someone lie he know and will tell someone in authority. He do look like his father kind and nice he can be proud of him. Because he want to spilled love on all of the people around him and the world. Apperance he has white baby skin. He also has pink hairs and blue eyes. He's skinny and sportive. he look like a baby but he's a teenagers. He weared a red coat and red pants with whites shoes on his feets.In the night he wearing a blue panties with stars and moons on it. His everyday wearing is a red t-shirt with short and his white tradional shoes. Story Damian is the son of Eros. He want to make everyone in the world fall in love and make everyone happy with everyone else. Damian loves doing what his dad showed him to do. He is a very good student, and he loves all of his friends at school.Damian does love his job too because when valentine day is here he will spill love everywhere. And he very enjoys it without any trouble, same if some others godboys are bad he will not let them destroy all the love around him. He will defend the innocent from the evil. Just for make his dad happy and more proud of him just like all the years before. Relationships Family he's the son of eros god of the love and he's prousd iof his son. He also have a brother but he's not at the school yet. Friends He's the best friend of Lague son of Neptune god of the ocean. he know him since their childhood they never be separated because they still friends to the end. Nothing on earth can ended their friendship. enemies Hansen son of the god of death. He don't like him at all he bullied damian since they were kids he do not love that. They mad at each other and nothing can change that. Because Hansen is evil and do not want to be friend with him. Pets Damian has a white bird named Cupid. He loves him so he doesn't want anyone to hurt him. Damian is very protective of his bird becuase of his relationship with his bird and him. Also because Cupid is precious to Damian. Romance He has a crush on Phoebe The Titan of Brightness but do not want to tell her. Because he's too shy for tell her so when anyone told if he's love with her he told them they are just friends. So that's why he still refuse to tell her his feeling about her. Category:Solonor1987 creations Category:Males Category:Godboys Category:Solonor1987 Godboys OCS